Sparked Fruits
by demon.lvr
Summary: The strawhats go through a strange white portal, with Kidd/Killer along for the ride. How will the Autobots react to these strange newcomers with even stranger powers? And how will the pirates be able to get home? (disclaimer, I own nothing you recognize.)
1. The Portal

**Transformers meet One Piece**

**Note; Megatron is not dead, the Allspark is not yet destroyed, and Starscream's whole trine is on earth. Set after 1st transformer movie and just after fishman island arc.**

* * *

><p>The straw-hats had left fish-man island a few days ago, and were enjoying the unusually clear weather. Nami and Robin were relaxing on deck, reading; while Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp chased each other around deck. Brook was helping Sanji wash the dishes left from lunch. Zoro was working out during his turn as lookout. Franky was in his bunk, sleeping. Everyone was relaxing, when Zoro suddenly called down, "Hey, there's a pair of ships up ahead!"<p>

Luffy immediately forgot about their game, and rocketed up. "Where, Where! What sort of ships are they?" he asked cheerfully. The smile fell from his face as soon as he made out the furthest ships figurehead. The ship bore marine flags and sails, and a dog carrying a bone made up the prow. "It's grandpa'!" he cried, panicking at the thought of his grandfathers 'Fist of Love'.

Before they could change course, the current pulled them closer, and they saw the marines were currently engaging another pirate ship. This ship had an odd flag, that looked like a face with a Glasgow smile. Luffy knew he'd seen it before, but he couldn't remember where. As they watched the cannonballs deflected by an unseen force, it clicked. That flag belonged to that flame-head guy from Sabaody. Kiddo! That's why the cannonballs weren't working, Kidd was controlling them with his mystery devil-fruit power.

**Kidd's P.O.V.**

The damned marine was still throwing cannonballs at him. What the hell was up with this guy? He wasn't worried about the cannonballs, he could deflect those no problem. He had tried using them against the marine ship, but when Garp had caught them and threw them back even FASTER, he gave up on that and simply sent them into the sea. No, it wasn't the cannonballs he was worried about, it was the guy throwing them like baseballs. An arm like that could easily tear his ship apart, reinforced steel or not.

Another ball came flying at him, and he tried to block it like the others. He knew he'd made a mistake when it slammed into him throwing him back towards the open sea. Seastone, the ball was made of fucking seastone! Because of its density, seastone could not be made into working bullets or cannonballs, but apparently it could be thrown just fine. Kidd barely had time to suck in a lungful of air, before he hit the water. Completely immobilized by the touch of the sea, Kidd could only hold his breath and hope someone was able to pull him out in time.

**End POV**

Luffy watched Kidd hit the water. The others had all come out by now, so he turned to Sanji. "We gotta help him, he can't swim. We agreed we'd fight each other when we reached the end." Sanji saw the serious look on his normally childish captains face, and nodded. Throwing off his coat and shoes, he dove into the water, using his powerful legs to speed him along.

By the time Sanji reached him, Kidd had sank a lot deeper, and seemed to be losing consciousness. As he surfaced, Sanji saw that the marines had finally noticed their ship, and had stayed their attack. As Luffy and Garp called back and forth, the more observant pirates noticed a patch of nearby air start to shimmer. All of a sudden, there was a piercing crack, and a large blue-white portal appeared just 50 meters away. The current also started flowing through the portal, and as he was weighed down Sanji was pulled along with it.

Seeing the portal open not far away, Luffy immediately scanned around for his friends. As awesome as the mystery portal was, if it took his friends, he was going to kick it's ass! The moment they disappeared, he spun around. "We're going after them, we gotta get Sanji back." As they worked to turn the Sunny in the right direction, someone landed behind them. "I"m coming too, Kidd disappeared as well." Killer stated. "Sure!" Luffy agreed. "But what about your crew, the marines are still here."

Killer shook his head. "They'll be fine. We managed to damage the marines rudder, so once they get out of that old man's range, they can wait for us at the nearest island." Sure enough, the Kidd pirates were already a fair distance away, calling for Killer to get their captain and meet up with them.

"Well then, lets gooo!" Luffy cheered as they passed through the light, not realizing they were leaving their world entirely.

In another world, a large being Known as Optimus Prime stood, looking at a report about a massive energy spike in the pacific ocean. He sighed, something big was coming, he could feel it. It was a good thing so many autobots had been able to respond to his message. At least now the base would not have to be left unprotected while they checked out the energy reading. Putting his uneasy feelings aside for now, he left to gather the 'bots who would be coming with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Short first chapter, but it seemed a good place to stop. Please feel free to make suggestions, or point out any mistakes I made so I can make it better.<strong>

**Yes, Kidd will be swearing quite a bit, but he wouldn't be himself if he didn't.**

**Autobots now on earth:**

**Optimus**

**Jazz- he is not dead, ratchet managed to save him, but he is still in bad condition**

**Ironhide**

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee- I will not be doing the talk through the radio thing, sorry**

**Mudflap/Skids**

**Prowl**

**Sunstreaker/Sideswipe-I just HAD to include both sets of twins!**


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**-The strawhats landed in the pacific ocean, just a day away from north america.**

* * *

><p>When the light finally died down, the pirates found themselves surrounded by calm waters, as far as they could see. After pulling the other two back on deck, Chopper checked Kidd over. "He just needs some bandaging. That cannonball broke two of his ribs, but they didn't damage anything vital. He'll be fine when he wakes up." As Chopper got to work applying bandages, the others tried to figure out where they were.<p>

"We seem to have left the grand-line." Nami commented, holding out the log-pose. It was turning slowly, with no signs of pointing anywhere. "Zoro, go get the normal compass from the map room, we need to find land so we know which of the blue were in." Zoro scowled, "Why don't you get it yourself?" Nami just raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather we talk about all the money you owe me?" Zoro turned and headed off, muttering about sea-witches and making vaguely threatening comments.

Once they had a heading, (Luffy insisting they go east since most of them were from east blue.) they went back to relaxing. Kidd woke up after a few minutes, and after cursing and insulting the marines in general,he agreed to work with the rival crew until they were back on their respective ships. Zoro went back to acting as lookout, and everyone else relaxed.

Kidd and Killer weren't really sure what to do, until Luffy told them to just relax and tried to rope them both into a game of hide and seek. After a while of watching the sea, Sanji came out and called everyone to dinner. Everyone took a seat before the food was served. Luffy took the seat closest to the stove, being the first one in. As a fellow captain, Kidd chose to sit beside Luffy, with Killer on his other side. Kidd wasn't sure why the others seemed to be holding back laughter, but decided he didn't really care.

Once everyone was seated the food was dished out. Every one of the strawhats started eating as fast as they could, and Kidd and Killer found out why when food started vanishing from their plate. "The hell? What the fuck is going on?" Kidd scowled as his food was snatched before he could stop it. Killer seemed just as irritated, trying to catch the rubbery thief's arm to no avail. Everyone was openly laughing at them now.

"Welcome to the Thousand-Sunny, here you eat fast, or it gets stolen right off your fork." Zoro told them, grinning at their reactions. "I swear, he's a bottomless pit." In the end, Sanji took pity on them, and threatened not to cook any meat for Luffy if he didn't leave their plates alone until they reached land.

Optimus Prime and his team were finally on their way to the site of the unknown energy spike. He had decided to bring Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, since Jazz was injured, Ratchet was fixing him, and Prowl was needed to keep an eye on the other twins. Major Lennox was also accompanying them, travelling with Ironhide, alone with a team of soldiers from the newly formed organization of NEST.

The energy spike had only lasted about 30 seconds, and the only thing they could tell was that it was made of both Allspark energy and another, unidentified energy. The plan was to fly to the coast closest to where the reading had been, and then take a ship to the exact location, so if it came to a fight the 'bots would have solid footing. Once they landed, they would head away from the city, where a large,military ship would be waiting to take them out to sea. It would be about a day before the ship was ready, so the bots could drive around if they wanted, so long as they obeyed the road rules.

The pirates had finally reached the shore, and as usual, Luffy couldn't wait to go and explore. "Now remember, we need to find out where we are, as well as replenish our supplies." Nami told them. "I haven't seen any marines around, but try not to draw too much attention before were ready to go alright?" Everyone agreed, and they decided to do the 'Who-goes-with-Luffy-lottery'. In the end, it was Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Robin who were going. Everyone else would stay on the ship.

By the time they had gone more than a few blocks, Luffy was nowhere to be seen. Silently cursing their easily distracted captain, they turned to start looking for him, right before they heard someone scream.

Will was chatting with Ironhide, keeping his hand on the wheel so it looked like he was driving. "-would be really awesome if we could just get it to calibrate properly. I'm telling you, 'Hide, we just need...LOOK OUT!" Will stomped on the brake, even as Ironhide did his best to avoid the young man who had just run in front of them from behind a parked car. It was too late though, and they hit the teen hard. A woman walking nearby had tried to scream a warning, but there was no way for them to stop in time. Will immediately leapt out, only to freeze in shock as the boy stood up, apparently no worse for wear. "Shishishi. Wow, that sure surprised me. Good thing my hat was o.k." Will just stared at him. "You, you just got run over by a truck, and your worried if your HAT is o.k.?" Luffy grinned, "I'm fine. Besides, this hat is my treasure."

"Luffy! Are you alright, what happened?" "Stupid dumb-ass, how dare you make Nami worry!" Will turned around to see who was shouting. Coming toward them was a red haired woman wearing jeans, and a white and blue tank-top. Beside her was a blonde man in a suit, his hair covering his right eye, an odd swirl at the end of his left eyebrow. Behind them was a woman with black hair, wearing a pink skirt and green top. Both women had their tops rather open, and if Will hadn't been married, he would probably have been staring but he wasn't. Really.

"Oh, hey you guys. I'm fine, apparently I just got run over by a track." The boy, who's name was apparently Luffy, shrugged, dusting himself off. This was too much for Will, as he grabbed the boy and started pulling him toward Ironhide, who had sent a frantic comm to Optimus saying he'd hit an organic, but otherwise pretended to be a normal car. "You were hit with a truck, not a track. And I don't care what you say, I'm taking you to the hospital" Saying so, he pulled open the door. Turning to push him in, he stared at the boys arm. Luffy hadn't moved, so his arm had stretched, now 6 feet long. "What the hell are you? Arms are definitely not supposed to stretch like that."

Luffy grinned. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, I just ate the Gum-Gum devil fruit, so now I'm a rubber man! See?" He pulled his cheek to show it stretching further than it should. Luffy pulled his arm free and walked over. "I can't get hurt by that, so I don't need to go to the hospital. Besides, if I get hurt, I can always rely on Chopper to fix me!" The three other people had reached them, and were looking unsurprised by what was happening. "Excuse me, I'm Nami, and this is Sanji and Robin. Can you tell us what island we're on, and what sea this is? We're kinda lost." The red-head asked.

Will blinked. "What do you mean, island? This is California, in the United States. We're at the coast of the Pacific ocean." Most of the people looked surprised. Then one of the women-Robin, he remembered-spoke up. "Excuse me, but do you think you could show us where we are on a map? I'm afraid we've never heard of California before." Will sighed, "Sure, I guess. Hop in, I'll take you to where I'm staying, there's plenty of maps there." Luffy laughed and climbed in. "Thanks mister, that's pretty nice of you." Will climbed in the drivers seat, and the other three got in the back. "No problem, and the name's Will by the way."

The drive to the temporary base didn't take long, and soon they were parked in a decently sized warehouse. They got out and Will led them to one of the side tables. "Lets see, city map, map of Oregon, ah here we go, map of California." He spread the map on the table, Nami leaning over to study it. The others simply looked around, noticing a few other vehicles like what had brought them there. Sanji and Robin also watched as Luffy ran around jumping on everything. "Hey, you! Get down from there, you're not authorized to be in here!" One of the soldiers yelled, trying to get him down off the top of the flame-painted semi truck. "Nya, Don't wanna. Besides, he doesn't seem to mind." Luffy pointed out, sticking out his tongue.

All the soldiers froze, "What do you mean, he doesn't mind." Will asked warily. "The guy pretending to be a machine, of course. Are you guys stupid or something?" As Luffy spoke, an alarm went off. "Shit, it's the 'Cons! Everyone get ready to fight. You four, stay here, stay hidden. If you get into trouble use this flare, someone will come help. Lets Go!" The pirates weren't sure what was going on, but they sure as hell weren't going to hide. "Oi, let us help, we're strong. We can take anything you can." Luffy declared. Sanji stepped up, lighting a cigarette. "Hey Luffy, you better not hog all the action this time."

Will saw that all four of them were determined. If he left them behind, they would just follow and get in the way. "Well Optimus, what do you think? They look pretty determined to me." He stepped back as the 'bots started to transform.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I left a cliffhanger, sorry. Please review to make suggestions, or point out any mistakes I made so I can make it better. If I don't get any reviews by chapter 4, I will assume no one wants me to continue and stop updating. (Updates will sadly not be regular, but I will try to add a chapter every week or two.)<strong>

**I NEED reviews to keep me motivated, even short ones.**


	3. Introductions

_BEFORE:_

_"Shit, it's the 'Cons! Everyone get ready to fight. You four, stay here, stay hidden. If you get into trouble use this flare, someone will come help. Lets Go!" The pirates weren't sure what was going on, but they sure as hell weren't going to hide. "Oi, let us help, we're strong. We can take anything you can." Luffy declared. Sanji stepped up, lighting a cigarette. "Hey Luffy, you better not hog all the action this time."_

_Will saw that all four of them were determined. If he left them behind, they would just follow and get in the way. "Well Optimus, what do you think? They look pretty determined to me." He stepped back as the 'bots started to transform._

* * *

><p>The strawhats watched in shock, as the 4 vehicles shifted and changed, becoming humanoid. Nami shrieked, stepping back, "What, what's happening?" she asked. Sanji stepped forward, in front of the girls. Robin watched them warily. And Luffy, Luffy just stared, eyes shining. "THAT IS SO COOL!" he yelled, laughing his head off.<p>

Two of the robots looked almost the same, one being yellow, and the other red. The one that had accidentally hit Luffy was black, full of what looked like weapons, and was glaring at them. Finally, the biggest one; the one Luffy had stood on, was a mix of red and blue. The first three seemed to look to the red and blue one to lead. He crouched down to their eye level.

"Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the auto-bot faction residing on earth." His voice was deep, and sounded trustworthy and honest. The pirates took a liking to him right away. "Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Optimus wasn't sure what Luffy meant, but introduced the others as well.

"The twins,Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." The red and yellow 'bots looked impatiently at the humans, wanting to respond to the alarm asap. "Our weapons-specialist, Ironhide." The black mech was already charging his weapons. "We got 6 minutes till the decepticons arrive, we need to make this quick." he warned. Optimus nodded. "You have already met Major William Lennox. " Will shook his head at the formal introduction, and continued the explanation.

"Basically, the auto-bots are part of an alien race from Cybertron, that was destroyed in a civil war with the decepticons. The cons' are now trying to take over and destroy earth. We work with these guys to stop that from happening. Now, give me one good reason to let civilians take part in a fight, that is way over your heads?"

"Who said we were civilians?" Sanji asked, already heading out with the others. Pausing at the door, they all turned slightly. "We're Pirates!"

Outside the city, approaching fast, the decepticons picked up three different auto-bot energy signatures. There were clustered at the edge of the city, doubtless preparing to investigate the odd energy reading. Deciding to take advantage of superior numbers and the element of surprise, they dampened their energy signatures and changed course.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter.<strong>

**Also, I figure as twins, Sunny and Sides probably won't register as separate energy signatures if they stand close together.**


	4. Fight scene, or when con's get owned!

**Sorry for the wait, wasn't sure how to do this chapter. This chapter was mostly written by my friend Qudirl Rider Aeona. She is much better at writing fight scenes, so she helped me put my ideas into writing. If you can, I suggest you check out her story, war of the shadow specters. it's really good.  
><strong>

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed, any ideas, or pointing out of mistakes will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>"Give me one good reason to let civilians take part in a fight that is way over your heads?" Will asked the four strange newcomers.<p>

"Who said we were civilians?" Sanji asked, already heading out with the others. Pausing at the door, they all turn slightly. "We're Pirates!"

Outside the city, approaching fast, the decepticons picked up three different auto-bot energy signatures. They were clustered at the edge of the city, doubtless preparing to investigate the odd energy reading. Deciding to take advantage of superior numbers and the element of surprise, they dampened their energy signatures and changed course.

"Alright, where are the bad guys, I'm ready to get at them." Luffy snickered, cracking his knuckles.

"Oi, I told you not to hog all the action." Sanji protested, bopping his idiotic captain on the head. Nami shook her head in disappointment. They had already started fighting, and it wasn't even against the enemy!

"How many of these deceptions are there?" She asked Optimus. He seemed to be looking around warily as his optics flashed. "I can sense four separate energon signatures." He answered. None of the pirates understood what the energon part meant, but they trusted his judgement.

"If there's only four of them then it shouldn't be a problem." Robin spoke with a slight smile. It was obvious to her that they were being underestimated by these alien robots.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted before running out of the warehouse, the other pirates quickly following.

"Are you sure - they can fight?" Sunstreaker started to say as Sideswipe finished. Will rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well–

_**Vvwup**_

They heard a vacuum behind them and spun around in time to see Skywarp drop a large package, laughing before he warped away. "Get the humans out of the building!" Optimus ordered, directing the workers out and picking up the ones on the raised walkways.

Not a moment later the package exploded, damaging the walls of the warehouse and destroying the closest walkways. The debris thrown by the explosion bashed against the inside of the warehouse making the structure dangerously weak. Some of the human workers had escaped the trap but there was still more to be saved. Before they could leave with the rest of them, the trembling building collapsed over their heads, burying them from sight.

The Strawhats had heard the explosion and turned around to see the warehouse shaking uncertainly. They had helped the workers that came out and directed them to safety, only to watch in horror as as the structure collapse on itself, and their new alien friends.

"Hey! Are you guys ok?" Luffy shouted at the pile of metal sheeting and beams, but no answer came from the robots beneath.

**_Rumble_**

The ground shook underneath their feet. They were only slight tremors at first, but then another rumble came, and another, to the point where they all realized they were heavy footsteps. Down the street they finally spotted the cause of the tremors.

A huge robot with a cannon for an arm and a singular, central optic occupying his otherwise featureless face, walked down the street towards the warehouse. Unlike the Autobots that could transform into vehicles, this robot didn't seem like it had any other form at all with his armor-like exoskeleton made out of some foreign, dark metal.

_**Vvwup**_

Another robot appeared in the air next to the first one.

"I dropped in the explosives. You should've seen the looks on those fleshlings faces before it exploded!" The robot that appeared cackled. Nami gasped. "So he's the one who blew down the building!"

Luffy clenched his fist as he stared at the hovering robot. "That's not fair!" He shouted and Skywarp just laughed again before flying away.

"Sanji." Luffy said and the chef nodded, preparing. Luffy grabbed onto Sanji's leg and walked backwards, stretching his arms until they were taut.

"Armée de L'Air Gomu Shot!" Sanji then kicked towards the retreating decepticon.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" As Sanji kicked forward,Luffy released and the rubber man was flying with great speed at the now transformed jet, latching onto his wings. Taken by surprise, Skywarp began to warp all over the place in an attempt to shake off the unusual fleshling.

_**Vvwup. Vvwup. Vvwup.**_

"Gyahaha! This is fun!" Luffy laughed as the jet did a barrel roll. Everyone besides his crew mates declared him to be insane on the spot. Skywarp was frustrated as to why he was still alive, normal humans couldn't handle the amount of energy that surged through them when he warped. But since Luffy was made of rubber, it barely passed as a tingle to him. "Get off of me you wretched fleshling!" The decepticon growled. "No way! Hahaha!"

Down on the ground, Shock-wave continued his path towards the fallen warehouse, paying no mind to the battle above. The debris that used to be the building began to move and the Strawhat Pirates turned in surprise. Nami called to them. "You guys okay?"

"We will be out soon, please protect the citizens!" Optimus called and the pirates sighed in relief. The citizens on the streets fled, as the approaching decepticon kicked up cars and threw them at the people. However, before the flying vehicles could hit their targets, they were stopped by a collection of arms which sprout out of the ground and each other to shield the people, directing them away from the battle. Sanji ran forwards and kicked other flying cars out of the way as well. Nami began to create a storm using her clima-tact, thinking she could at least damage the robot if it couldn't kill him. "Bigger, bigger." She murmured.

"Raaaagghh!" A mustang police car that was driving by suddenly transformed and lunged for Robin and Nami, surprising them and ruining Nami's concentration. Just as his metal hands were about to wrap around the orange-haired woman, he was slammed away from his target. Sanji's aura was lit up in angry flames that crackled after kicking the decepticon. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH NAMI-chan!"

"Thank you Sanji." Nami said, catching her breath from the surprise. Big, pink hearts took place of the chef's eyes. "Anything for you my dear Nami-chan!" He exclaimed in a proclamation of love... again.

Ironhide groaned. He had just freed himself from the debris that was the collapsed warehouse, only to be hit by a flying Barricade. Roaring in anger, he pushed off the stunned enemy and prepared his cannons as a battle ensued between them. The twins had gotten out with a few more workers and sent them away just as Optimus Prime emerged from under a few support beams letting the last few humans that were in the warehouse down before clambering out of the rubble.

The Autobots stared at the combatants, their assistance apparently unneeded. Only one thought seemed to be running through their processors. "What the frag are they?" Ironhide wondered aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>{Hey guys, I'm Qudirl Rider Aeona, best friend of the author of this story your reading. I was asked by here to help her write this action-packed chapter (she claims she cannot write action scenes) and I wanted to know what you guys thought of my work. Please leave a review for this story and convince her to keep writing because she is my best friend and I will not allow it if she abandons her story out of lack of motivation. Thank you and Goodbye!}<strong>


	5. Fight part 2

**Sorry that I can't update regularly. It's a combination of school stress, and simple laziness. Reviews help keep me motivated.**

* * *

><p>"What the frag are they?" Ironhide wondered aloud. The auto-bots took a moment to admire the amazing feats these humans were accomplishing. The blond male was kicking cars out of the air with great strength and the orange-haired female was creating a cloud from a metal rod. The black-haired woman seemed to simply be standing there, but a closer look in the direction she was concentrating in revealed limbs growing out of the ground, shielding the citizens. But the last one, well the last one was more than a hundred yards in the air, warping along with the decepticon and laughing as though it were a park ride.<p>

"Graaaaaahh!" Barricade took advantage of their distraction to tackle Ironhide, and a battle between the decepticon, Ironhide and Optimus began. The twins started climbing a nearby building to see if they could help Luffy. Sound-wave hovered above the city, recording the battle for future reference. Even he was amazed at these fleshlings, despite how disgusted he was towards their entire species.

Meanwhile, Luffy had managed to smash his way into Skywarp's cockpit, his eyes lighting up at all the shiny buttons and switches just begging to be tampered with. Skywarp suddenly felt dread wash over him. "Don't you DARE, fleshling!" His warning fell on deaf ears, however, as Luffy started pulling levers and pressing coloured buttons. Including the red ones; especially the red ones. "What's this do? and this? ooh can I fly? where's the weapon stuff?" Pretty soon, the poor jet was spinning out of control. His sensors going hay-wire.

The twins paused, having been climbing a nearby building to get Skywarp in range of their weapons, to watch as a set of flares (meant to counter heat-seeking missiles) were launched. They flew around randomly, and one collided with a distracted Soundwave, destroying his right optics. The twins cheered as the saw the blast. Quickly disabling the pain receptors around his optics, Soundwave sent out an encrypted beacon; requesting backup. Then he dropped down to aid Barricade, who was being pinned down by Ironhide's cannon-fire.

Once he lost interest in the fleeing civilians, Shockwave started firing at Sanji, who was moving around, avoiding the shots with ease. "Is that the best you've got? I'm gonna melt you down, and turn you into cutlery and pots!" Sanji taunted. Robin, seeing that the boys were having no trouble, perched herself on a piece of nearby rubble to read. She occasionally glanced up, or used her powers to block incoming debris.

Nami had just finished growing her thunder-head when Starscream arrived. Starscream paused to take in the situation. Soundwave and Barricade were engaged with Optimus and Ironhide, and appeared to be losing. Shockwave was literally being kicked around by a blond male fleshling. And to top it off, Skywarp appeared to have lost control of himself; and was flying erratically, narrowly missing several buildings of crashing right into the ground. Furious, Starscream. "What the pit is going on here? Why are you all being defeated by these inferior fleshlings? It should be a simple task to crush them!"

"What_do_you_think_were_trying_to_do?" Skywarp asked haltingly between swerves and barrel rolls. "That's_it!_Get_the_frag_out_of_me!" Finally, Skywarp managed to eject the mad squishy, immediately rushing to Starscream before he could get back on. Nami smirked. "The weather forecast today is thunder and lightning, make sure not to touch any metal." The low cloud she had made released its charge, electrocuting both seekers. "Oh, that's right. You are metal." Nami laughed.

The battle lasted only minutes after that. "Decepticons, retreat!" Starscream called, painfully transforming into his alt mode. The others were all to happy to follow that order, breaking away at the first opportunity.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked back to the others, laughing along with Luffy about his doomed attempt at 'flying' a jet. They had caught him out of the air after he was thrown out by Skywarp. "And what did you do to get him to start flapping his wings, anyway?" Sides asked. "How should I know? Shishishi. Oh, hey you guys." Luffy jumped down to greet his friends.

The auto-bots just watched them curiously. They were the strangest humans they had ever come across. Little did they know that there was to be more of them to come. "Alright, I think we need to will all need to provide some explanations. But that can wait until we are all somewhere secure." Optimus said, quickly gaining everyone's attention. They agreed to meet up at the Thousand Sunny, with Robin guiding the Auto-bots and Nest, and the Luffy Sanji and Nami going ahead to inform the others. Plan in place, the bots shifted down, taking a few minutes to rest before heading out. Finally, Optimus opened the passenger side door. "I think it's time we get going. Are you ready, Ms. Nico?" Robin smiled slightly. "Of course. And please, call me robin."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. hope you liked it. once again, any kind of review or advice is appreciated.<strong>


	6. Full introductions, and Plotting

****I am so so so so so so so sorry! I have no excuse for taking so long to update. My internet was down, but only for a couple weeks. I simply suffered from an unfortunate bout of laziness. Thanks to the wonderful reviews, I decided I needed to stop being lazy and give you all what you wanted. As always, I would be very grateful for suggestions, constructive criticism, or pointing out of mistakes.****

* * *

><p>"How could you have possibly lost to a group of weak, inferior fleshlings?" Megatron snarled at the returning Decepticons. "To lose to the Autobots would be bad enough, but to a mere four HUMANS! Disgraceful!"<p>

"In my defense," Barricade spoke up "I was up against both Prime and Ironhide at once."

"Was that before, or after that blonde squishy kicked you aside like a football?" Skywarp smirked. He quickly leaned back as Barricade took a swipe at him.

"That's enough!" Megatron snapped, ending the argument before it could escalate. "Soundwave, explain how exactly something like this happened on your watch."

Soundwave simply stepped up to the computer and started playing the recording of the battle.

They watched as first the building was destroyed, followed by the strange humans confronting the Decepticons. Barricade winced as he saw himself get kicked, it really did look like he was punted like a football. They could also see Skywarp spinning out of control, at the edge of the screen. A few seconds later the image exploded into static, ending the recording.

Shockwave explained that their opponents did not seem to be humans. They were far stronger than even the most powerful human. After describing their abilities, the group waited for their leader to speak.

_**(Meanwhile...)**_

Optimus and his team followed Robin's directions to a hidden bay, where a large, colorful ship was docked. It was red, white, and yellow, with a smiling lion figurehead. They all pulled up, letting the NEST soldiers out before transforming. The humans stared at the odd ship, and an even odder crew began to disembark.

"Hey, you're here! Finally, come on you guys, introduce yourselves." Luffy called, jumping down last.

"I'm Nami, the ship's navigator." Said the orange haired girl.

"Zoro." Muttered the strangely green haired man. He glared at the Autobots with his good eye, clearly not trusting them.

"Ignore the moss-head's attitude, i'm Sanji, the cook." The blond man, who had been with the first group stated, ignoring the glare and threats he received.

Everyone stared in shock as a living skeleton, dressed like a rock-star, laughingly introduced himself as 'Soul King Brook'. He then proceeded to ask the lone female on the team if he could see her panties, who came out of her shock to punch him into the ground. Brook's pained groan gained him no sympathy from anyone.

Next they met Usopp, who seemed scared of them. It didn't help that Ironhide chose that moment to show off his assortment of weapons.

"Super!" Franky yelled. "Are those photon cannons? What's the recoil and firing rate on those things?" He asked excitedly.

Ironhide stared in surprise for a moment, before gleefully launching into a discussion about weapons design, arguing the finer points of photon vs solar or plasma. Everyone else just shrugged, going back to introductions.

"That's Franky, our shipwright." Robin informed them. "As i said before, my name is Nico Robin. I'm an archaeologist."

Luffy bounced to the front of the group. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" He declared.

"Like HELL you will!" Snarled the red haired men standing off to the side. "The one that finds the One Piece is gonna be ME, once I kick your ass at the end of the Grand Line!"

Somewhat surprised by the sudden threat, Will turned to the last two people. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your names."

The man scowled at him, "Eustass Kidd, captain of the Kidd Pirates. This is Killer, my first mate." he gestured to the blond masked man standing silently beside him. "The only reason we're here is because we were separated from our crew, and we made a temporary truce with Straw-hat until we can meet back up with them." Kidd explained.

Suddenly, a small furry creature wearing a hat ran out. "What do you think you're doing! I told you, you should be resting!" It skidded to a stop in front of the group. Looking at Kidd, it suddenly grew huge and yelled "You took your bandages off too! What will it take to make you morons listen to me? You broke 2 ribs after all!"

Kidd didn't look the least bit repentant. "I don't need them; they make it hard to move." He snarled, crossing his arms. The strawhats seemed to be enjoying the exchange, Luffy was laughing his head off.

"That's Chopper, our doctor." Nami explained to the confused autobots. "Why is he not listening to his medic then, surely he would heal faster if he rested?" asked Optimus. Nami shrugged, "We have the same problem with Zoro, they're stubborn, and don't want to feel weak by needing to rest. They'd train until they dropped if you let them."

Kidds' last statement made Chopper snap. "That's the point of the bandages!" he screamed, grabbing Kidd by the arm to drag him back to the infirmary.

Once the two were gone, Nami turned to the Autobots, "So you know who we are now, but we don't know anything about you?"

Optimus stepped forward. "My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots." He gestured to the large red mech who had terrified Usopp, "With me are Ironhide, my weapon specialist," He then indicated the yellow and red mechs,who looked identical save the colors and helms. "This is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, two of our best front-liners." Sunstreaker just scowled at them while Sideswipe grinned. Lennox introduced himself, as well as the soldiers who were with him.

Optimus explained how the war had started on and destroyed Cybertron. "We came to earth in order to recover an artifact known as the Allspark"

"What's that?" Luffy interrupted, "Is it a kind of meat? Can I eat it?" Poor Optimus looked confused as several of the strawhats cracked up.

"Have you even been listening to a word of this, Luffy?" Zoro demanded.

Luffy shrugged "Not really. A big war happened, and now the're on earth right?" he asked, getting the basics.

Optimus nodded "The Allspark is a cube of pure energy, The life-blood of our race. We had hoped to use it to restore our home planet, but until the Decepticon's are stopped, we will not be able to use a ship to take it back to Cybertron without being shot down."

"So who were those Decepticons that attacked us anyway, and what did they want?" asked Nami.

"They were likely tracking the same energy reading we were; The black and purple seeker was Skywarp, a teleporter. His trine-leader, and the Decepticon SIC who showed up near the end was Starscream. The other two were Barricade, the cop car; Soundwave, the other flier and Decepticon TIC, and Shockwave." Optimus looked thoughtfully at Robin. "You mentioned being pulled through an unknown portal before coming here. That was probably the energy reading we detected."

Will stepped forward. "Looks like your stuck here until the portal can be reopened. You're welcome to stay at NEST until you find a way home." He liked the strawhats, and wanted to help them. The fact that it would most certainly piss off Galloway was just a bonus.

Not having any other options, or reasons to distrust the soldier, the strawhats agreed;on the condition that the Sunny would be taken care of. Leaving two soldiers behind to handle the transport of the ship, the group headed back to the NEST base.

_**(Back with the**** 'Cons)** _

_[After describing their abilities, the group waited for their leader to speak...]_

Megatron gave a bloodthirsty smirk. "These human pests seem to have access to some kind of new power. If we can make one of them reveal it to us, we will finally be able to destroy those pathetic Autobots once and for all!" He turned to his most trusted subordinate. "Soundwave, track them, and wait for an opportunity to separate one from the others. Make sure to bring it back alive."

Soundwave bowed, he would not disappoint his leader.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I just noticed I have been posting long chapter, short chapter, long chapter, short chapter...I will try to stop doing this, and just do 1000+ word chapters. I also have a few surprises planned for the future, that should make for longer chapters.<strong>**


	7. Traveling Dreamers

**Driving groups:**

**Optimus-Luffy/Zoro**

**Ironhide-Will/Franky**

**Sideswipe-****Nami/Robin**

**Sunstreaker-None (refused to transport any humans)**

**Military Van-4 Soldiers/****Kidd/Killer/Chopper/Brook**

**Military Van-6 Soldiers/****Usopp/Sanji**

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

*Open Comm speech*

~*Private Comm speech*~

~Spark-Bond~

* * *

><p>On their way to the airport, the group compared the differences between their two worlds; using an open, but secure comm-line to connect them.<p>

*So you're saying you don't have ANY vehicles more complicated than a ship?* a soldier asked.

*Well, there are wavers, bubble-bikes, and the sea-train. But they can only be found in Skypia, Sabaody, and Water 7 respectively. I've also seen submarines, but the're really rare.* Nami replied.

*Ow, you're forgetting my Super creations!* Franky cut in. "They can beat out anything those marines can throw at us!" As Franky told the intrigued soldiers how he'd designed the soldier-dock system, Ironhide sent Optimus a private hail.

~*This human must never be allowed to meet Wheeljack. They would get along far too well.*~ Optimus tried to imagine what would happen, and agreed. If the inventors were ever to meet, the autobots would not survive to regret it.

Later, the conversation split, with everyone speaking with those they travelled with. The military vans were mostly quiet, as Kidd intimidated those he was with, and half the people on the other were asleep, including Usopp.

Nami and Robin were trading theories on how they had gotten there, while the twins spoke over their bond.

Will watched with amusement as Franky and Ironhide debated the use of cola as a fuel source.

However, in the peterbilt truck.

Zoro had fallen asleep a while ago, and now Luffy was bored. He sighed as he rested his head against the window. After a few moments, Optimus broke the silence.

"You know, you don't seem like any kind of pirate I have heard of. I was under the impression that pirates were criminals, but you do not seem to be bad people." He didn't want to offend the young man, but the thought had been nagging at him for a while.

"I don't see anything wrong with being a pirate. Sailing the seas, searching the world, and putting your life on the line for your treasures. There's nothing better than being completely free!" Luffy grinned, looking at the hat in his hands.

"I do not understand why you would risk your life, just for some treasure." Optimus rumbled with concern.

"Eh? Oh, don't you know? Not all treasures are gold and jewels. My treasures are my friends,and the promise made on my hat. Shishishi."

"I see." Optimus said thoughtfully. "That still doesn't explain why you're wanted by your government."

Luffy shrugged "Stupid marines hate anyone with a pirate flag. They tried to take Robin and Franky away, so we went and took them back. Might have accidentally gotten the island destroyed a little too."

"Basically, if you fly a pirate flag, or even have a pirate for a close relative, the marines will hunt you forever. Most don't even understand what it means to be a pirate anymore." Zoro put in, not opening his eyes.

"And what does it mean to be a pirate?" Optimus was really curious now.

Luffy grinned so widely his face looked like it would split "Why don't you find out for yourself? Join my pirate crew!"

Immediately, protests came over the still active comm-line.

*What are you thinking, moron?* -N

"Not this again." -Z

*Are you mentally deficient, human?* -IH

*What the frag?* -SuSt/SiSw

*Dammit rubber-brain, I knew this was coming.* -S

*Yohoho, Luffy-san has a terrible habit. Ah but if he didn't, I wouldn't be here. * -B

Luffy just laughed. "So how about it? Join my crew. It'll be so much fun."

Optimus was rather taken aback, surprised that he had asked without really knowing anything about him. "While I am honoured you want me on your crew, I am afraid I cannot abandon my current life; nor do I have any desire to become a pirate. Besides, I would not fit on your ship in any case." He said calmly.

Luffy sighed in disappointment "Fine, I guess you have you own crew already." Then he brightened "But that doesn't mean we can't have a party anyway! After all, we're still friends, even if we're on different crews."

The other strawhats were both relieved and annoyed. He hadn't given any of them much choice about joining. And yet, none of them could bring themselves to regret coming aboard.

*Does he do this a lot?* Kidd asked. He was surprised by how fast strawhat chose to invite a complete stranger, one that wasn't even from their world.

*How do you think we all joined the crew? When he asks you to join, it's less a request, and more like your first order as a crew-mate.* Zoro explained. *He almost never takes no for an answer.*

_Later_

It didn't take long after that to arrive at the airport. They loaded into the carrier plane, and took off. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to find that Sanji had packed bentos for everyone. Even the soldiers got boxes of their own.

"Wow, these are amazing! How did you make these?" Tyler, one of the soldiers, asked.

Sanji grinned "It's a recipe I came up with myself, it's a seasoned fried rice with a mango-pineapple sauce."

"Tyler's right, it's delicious. Where did you learn to cook?" Asked Will.

Sanji's expression turned wistful. "I grew up on a seafaring restaurant. It was called the Baratie, home of the fighting chefs of the sea. Any customer or pirate who tried to skip out on paying, of damage the restaurant was quickly tossed out on their ass. To be honest, some customers came mostly to see the cooks face off against pirates."

Everyone laughed at that. "Sounds like a fun place." Tyler said.

"So what made you choose to become pirates?" Sideswipe wanted to know.

This time Nami answered "We all had different reasons for joining Luffy, but we all wanted to fullfil our own dreams. For me it was a chance to travel, and complete a map of the whole world." She laughed "Most people would think our dreams are foolish, but the only way you'll truly fail is if you're too afraid to try."

All the pirates called agreement.

Nami turned to the others "So what about you? What are your dreams?"

Ironhide shrugged, why not? "My dream is to be reunited with my sparkmate, Chromia. We've been separated for almost 7 vorns now."

As everyone awwed, and teased Ironhide, Will spoke up "I know how you feel 'Hide. Sarah's one of the lights of my life, along with Annabelle. My dream is to see my darling daughter live her life to the fullest, and be as happy as she can be."

This, of course just got him included in the mocking, though he knew they weren't serious.

This started a chain reaction, with everybody stating their dreams. Everything from moving to the tropics, to seeing family, to finally retiring. The autobots joined in too. Sideswipe wanted to go back to being a merchant, like before the war. Sunstreaker wanted to 'leave Earth, and never have to deal with humans again.' "We love you to Sunny!" (Will). And Optimus simply wanted to see an end to the war, and help rebuild a peaceful, prosperous Cybertron.

Everyone was laughing, as the plane came in for a landing.

They had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter 7! For those who don't know, a vorn is about 83 human years. As always, please review with any thoughts you want to share.<strong>


	8. I need a chapter title, any ideas?

**Massive apologies for taking so long to update again. I have no excuse but laziness. Please keep reviewing, so I don't let myself drop the story.**

* * *

><p>The day had started off so well, he had gotten up just before sunrise to avoid the morning commotion. Settling in to work on his reports and paperwork, he gave a small sigh of satisfaction; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were off on the investigation team, Skids and Mudflap were locked in the brig for a prank on Ironhide and weren't due for release until the evening, and everything was quiet.<p>

Then it all went to hell.

He watched as the plane re-entered the NEST compound, far earlier than expected. Prowl nodded to the soldiers as they headed to the human rec room to relax. Noting the slight damage they had sustained, Prowl stepped forward "So, did you find out the cause of the energy reading?" he asked calmly.

Optimus nodded. "It seems there was some kind of portal phenomenon, we encountered a group of people who seem to come from a different world entirely. Allow me to introduce the Straw-hat pirates, as well as the captain and first-mate of the Kidd pirates. They will be staying with us while they try to find a way home."

Prowl was shocked as he took in the diverse appearances of their guests. 8 humans, a techno-organic, a small animal (Prowl assumed this was a pet of some sort), and a rather flamboyantly dressed skeleton? Something was very wrong here. Pushing aside the felling of foreboding he could feel, he addressed the red and green haired men, whom he guessed were the captains.

"Greetings, and welcome to Diego Garcia. I am the autobot second-in-command, Prowl, and current head of security. I would-" He paused as the green haired man snorted.

"Name's Zoro, and you're talking to the wrong guy; I ain't the captain, he is." He pointed behind him at the boy in the straw hat. "Hey Luffy, pay attention would ya?" The boy in question simply grinned and bounced over.

"My apologies for my mistake," Prowl continued smoothly "as I was saying, I would like to discuss the nature of your situation with you and your senior officers. The rest of your crews will, of course, be given proper accommodation in the meantime." When all three shrugged and agreed, Prowl had a couple soldiers show them where they'd be staying.

_Later, in med-bay._

"-headed back to the plane. About halfway there, they explained how they had come to be wanted by the marines. Apparently, it is a crime to so much as display a pirate flag, let alone sail under one. The majority of their bounties seem to have come from reclaiming two captured crew-mate, who were awaiting execution." Optimus finished explaining what had happened, as Ratchet dealt with the minor injuries he and Ironhide had sustained.

"Ah man, that's messed up. How's flyin' some flag s'posed ta make ya a criminal? Ya might as well arrest 'em fer havin' a pirate fer a granddad." Jazz had been in critical condition for weeks after the mission city battle, and was still stuck on bedrest. He was looking forward to meeting the pirates, they sounded like his kind of people.

Remembering Zoro's comment, Optimus sighed "Actually, I believe they did mention something about that. It's hard to believe they could be so casual about the daily threat to their lives."

Will spoke up from a platform off to the side. "There's also the matter of the powers they showed. There is no way they're normal humans." Will wasn't sure what to make of the crew. The captain seemed honest enough, but who knew what the others were capable of.

Ratchet scowled, "What exactly, did you say they could do? Are they all able to use these abilities, or are they each different? And are they natural or somehow accomplished artificially?"

Will rolled his eyes, sometimes Ratchet could be a bit high-strung; although dealing with so many difficult patients it was understandable. "In order?" Will took a deep breath. "Luffy can stretch, Sanji has enhanced leg strength and endurance, Nami can create thunderheads in less than five minutes, Robin can somehow grow arms out of any surface and control them, I think Chopper can shapeshift, and Brook is a living skeleton. I didn't see them using anything else, but it's quite possible they can, and I have no idea how it has been accomplished." He gasped, grinning at their dumbstruck looks.

"Say that again, slowly." Will did so, and Ratchet frowned. He had never encountered something like this before, and was frustrated that he couldn't figure out how to deal with it. "You said they had a medic, perhaps I should ask if he could explain. Hopefully, we won't need to worry about the decepticons for a while. They could try to take control of this new power."

Ratchet sighed, he was sick of seeing innocents suffer because of a war that should have ended a long time ago. Poor Optimus had tried several times to negotiate a truce, but had been violently rejected each time. It seemed that as long as Megatron was in charge, he would keep fighting until he drove their race extinct.

"Either way, I do not want them to be drawn into this. It is not their war, and the sooner we can return them to their home, the better." Optimus said firmly.

During the course of their discussion, only Jazz noticed the eye and ear growing out of the wall above the door. Deciding they had every right to know what was being said about them, he simply waved slightly and said nothing.

_In the barracks._

Robin smiled as she saw Jazz wave. She appreciated his discretion, as well as the Prime's wish not to get them involved. Of course, she knew this wouldn't stop Luffy from trying to help, but it was the thought that counted. Letting go of her ability as the conversation turned to more mundane matters, she looked up to find Nami watching her. "They seem to want to help us get home. The Prime does not want their war to affect us, but fears we may be targeted for our abilities." Robin chuckled slightly "Their medic, Ratchet, also plans to ask Chopper about our devil fruits. It seems such a thing is unheard of here." She didn't mention that she had been seen. She wanted to first discern the mech's intentions. If what she suspected was right, he may be a useful source of information.

Nami sighed, "Why do I get the feeling Luffy isn't going to accept that? We're going to end up involved in this, aren't we?" As the two got ready for bed, they both knew that, for better or worse, their captain would never stand by while his friends were in trouble. And he was going to make his stand, one way or another.

The boys had been given two rooms, across from the girls. They had been intended to give the captains room to themselves, but both decided to just stay with their crewmates. The strawhats took one and, after Chopper insisted on changing Kidd's bandages, He and Killer took the other. It wasn't long before all of them had fallen into a dreamless sleep, knowing they had an eventful day ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 finished. A huge thank you to everyone who has liked my story enough to follow it, or take the time to make suggestions. I would love to hear how i'm doing, please tell me what you liked, and what you didn't so I can continue to improve it.<strong>


	9. Check ups-Chopper

**Finally got inspiration for the next chapter. super sorry to all my readers, but I will soon graduate grade 12, so I should be able to do more over the summer. if anyone has ideas, suggestions or tips for things you want to see, or mistakes to point out, that would be hugely appreciated.**

**I made up some of their last names, as they're not specified in canon, I will also be using the A, B, AB, O blood types, instead of X, F, XF, S from one piece. It does give a comparison in the wiki, A=X, B=F, AB=XF, O-S.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Straw-hats were all woken by Will, who took them down to the medbay. "Ratchet wants to give you all a check up, to see if the portal had any negative effects. No offence to you of course, Chopper; as a doctor I'm sure you understand his caution." Will told them as they walked.<p>

"It's fine." Chopper replied. He knew he would have done the same, after all, Ratchet had no idea of his level of ability.

They finally arrived at medbay, having garnered quite a few odd looks from passing soldiers. Ratchet was waiting for them inside. "Hmph, about time you got here, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up. Now, I was told you have a medic among you?"

Chopper stepped forward shyly "That would be me, my name's Tony-Tony Chopper. I'm the doctor."

Ratchet nodded curtly "Alright, you come with me then. The rest of you wait here, and don't TOUCH anything!" he snapped at Luffy, who was wandering toward one of the tool shelves.

"Awww" Luffy pouted "But this stuff is so cool!" He got down anyway, he could tell he wasn't going to get a closer look. At least, not while the med-guy was watching.

Ratchet brought Chopper over to the computer terminal. "Right, let's start. First, what are all of your full names and ages?" he opened several new files.

Chopper nodded, shyness gone now that he was in his element. "Right, from oldest to youngest: Brook Ongaku-88, Franky Kinzoku-34, Robin Nico-28, Sanji Kemuri-19, Zoro Roronoa-19, Nami Mikan-18, Usopp Syrup-17, Luffy D. Monkey-17, Chopper Tony-Tony-15."

Ratchet entered the profile data as Chopper gave it "Alright, Blood types, and any allergies?"

"Nami and I are A. Luffy is B. Zoro and Franky are AB. Usopp, Sanji, and Robin are O, but Sanji is RH-, so he can't have a transfusion from them. None of us are allergic to anything, as far as I know."

"Fine, last question for now, have any of you had any serious injuries, that require continuing treatment?" Ratchet asked.

Chopper flinched. "I think it would be better if you went over that with each of them. All of them have had really bad injuries at least once. I treated them as best I could, but I wasn't always there. I was the 6th to join the crew, and three of them needed emergency treatment when they reached me." Chopper told himself there was nothing more he could have done, that he gave the best treatment he was able to when he could, but it was still hard. Especially when he looked at the terrible scars Luffy and Zoro had.

Ratchet nodded, understanding. "Alright, then. I'll do individual profiles next. May as well start with you." Ratchet went over things such as past illness and injuries, then he finally asked what he had been wondering for a while "Now, I believe I remember hearing mention of some kind of 'Devil fruit?' Could you tell me what this is about?"

Chopper shrugged "I can tell you the basics, and about mine, but each one is different, so you'll need to ask the others for a better idea of theirs."

Ratchet nodded "That's fine."

"Well, every devil fruit is different, but they have things in common. For one thing, anyone who eats one loses the ability to swim. If they fall in the sea, they lose their abilities and become unable to move. They taste really terrible, they are covered in a kind of swirl pattern, and they reappear somewhere in the world when the person who ate them dies. Oh, and you can't eat more than one, if you do it will kill you. There are 3 categories. The first, Logia are elementals, your body actually becomes made of something else, smoke, fire, ice, light and so on. We thought Luffy was a Logia at first, as his body is made of rubber, but it turns out he _stretches_ like rubber. That makes his Paramecia. The second type is the most common, it's the Paramecia type. These are the most varied, they give the user some kind of power or ability. The final type is called Zoan. These ones let you change into a different animal. My devil fruit is a Zoan type. I was originally a normal reindeer, with a blue nose, until I ate the Human-Human fruit. Now I can do anything a human can. Zoan types normally have three different forms: original, animal, and hybrid."

Ratchet added the info to a new file "What do you mean by they 'normally' have three forms? How exactly does your devil fruit work?"

Chopper reached into his bag, pulling out a large pill "My fruit lets me change between the usual three forms. Human... Hybrid... And reindeer." as he spoke, Chopper shifted between his forms, as Ratchet watched with interest.

Turning back into his usual hybrid form, Chopper held the pill up "In addition to that, I studied my abilities and came up with a medicine that can distort the transformations, allowing me to take a total of seven different forms." He shifted through his other forms "I've trained a lot, so now I don't even need to take the pill to transform."

After getting permission, Ratchet carefully scanned both Chopper and then the pill. "Thank you, I believe you have been very helpful in improving my understanding of this odd phenomenon. You can go back to your crew, please send the next person when you go."

Chopper nodded happily "Sure, I'll send Zoro in next, before he gets bored and tries to leave." He climbed down to the ground, using the ladder installed on the large table.


	10. Check ups-ZoroSanji

_Zoro check up_

"Hurry up and get this over with, I have things to do." Zoro said lazily.

Ratchet scowled, of course it would be one of 'those' patients. "It is important that I get a baseline file on all of you. What if you are injured, and your medic can't reach you? Now, why don't you tell me what injuries you have had, if you're in such a hurry to leave?"

Zoro huffed, but complied "Let's see, I've had more injuries than I can really remember, but I can tell you what I can remember." Zoro sat down and closed his eye "I have broken each of my ribs at least once, as well as my arms and legs. I got a deep slash across my chest when I challenged Mihawk, he could have killed me, but left me alive. He challenged me to get stronger and face him again, to take his title as the world's strongest swordsman."

"What the hell were you doing going after a man like that? Do you have a death wish?" Ratchet interrupted. He could clearly see the thick scar across the swordsman's torso, that the man could have survived such a terrible wound was a miracle in itself.

Zoro glared at Ratchet, furious at being told off. Chopper had scolded him as well, but that had been about his treatment of the wound, he never told him he shouldn't have fought. "This scar, is a mark I carry with pride. When I challenged Mihawk, I knew I had no chance, but I fought anyway. I fought for my dream and won that man's respect. I WILL be the world's greatest swordsman, and if I die for that, then that's just the way it is. It's my dream, and my life, and you have no right to tell me I'm wrong."

They glared at each other, and it was Ratchet who looked away first. "You're right." he said softly "I can't tell you what to do with your life, I'm sorry for what I said." he sighed "I've just seen so many mechs and femmes die pointlessly, so many lost far too soon. When I heard you speak so flippantly about your life, I just snapped."

Zoro's expression softened slightly "It's not that I don't care about my life, but some things are worth dying for. Now, I guess we should finish this thing, right?"

Ratchet nodded, satisfied "Yes, we should. Do you mind if I scan you while you continue listing your injuries?"

Zoro pulled a boot off to show the scars marring his ankles "Nah, just don't yell at me again, Chopper already did so. I got these when a candle-man fruit user trapped me in a wax trap. It was as hard as steel, and slowly turning me into a candle. I cut about halfway through both my legs trying to escape, before I remembered Luffy was still out there. I _did_ spend a few minutes as a wax statue, but then Luffy and Usopp freed us, by setting the whole thing on fire. Aside from that, the only real injury I really got was when I lost my left eye training with Mihawk." Zoro shrugged "Minor stuff I guess, would be a lot of different cuts, bruises, and burns I've had from different fights or while i'm training. Oh, and I've nearly frozen to death a few times."

Ratchet silently entered this all in. It was taking nearly all of his willpower not to chew Zoro out, before strapping him down for a full examination. And he thought the twins were bad! At least they followed his medical orders, for the most part! Before he could change his mind, he dismissed Zoro, reminding him to send in the next person.

_Sanji check up_

Sanji came in to see Ratchet scowling at his computer. "Problem with the moss-head?" he asked.

Ratchet turned to see Sanji making his way up to the table. "No," he lied "I just hate these computers, they are very limited, from my point of view."

Sanji shrugged "Whatever, so what do you need to know?"

"A full list of sustained injuries will be enough for now, as well as a medical scan. I got the basic info from Dr. Chopper." Ratchet told him.

Sanji thought about it "I'll try to list them in the order it happened, probably be pretty short, compared to Luffy and Zoro. First off, when I was a kid, I spent about a month shipwrecked, with a man named Zeff. He was kind of harsh, but he ended up saving my life. We were stuck on a small outcrop of rock in the middle of the ocean. There was plenty of rain water in pools on the surface, but no food. There was no way to get back up if we tried to get fish. Along with the two of us, there was a single bag of food. I had enough food to last 5 days, normally. I stretched it to 20. After that it was about another two weeks before we were found."

"Wait," Ratchet interrupted "you said Zeff saved your life, what do you mean? And how did the two of you survive over a month on just 5 days of food?" Something wasn't right.

Sanji laughed bitterly. "I said **I **had 5 days' worth of food. Zeff pretended a bag of treasure that had washed up was his share. When I confronted him about still having a huge bag of 'food', I realized what he had done. He gave everything to me, and ate his own leg in order to survive." Sanji's eyes were distant, remembering. "When we finally got saved, he took me in, taught me to cook. The Baratie became my home. I owe everything to him, which is why I decided to follow my dream, the search he passed on to me. He saved my life, and Luffy helped me see that I have to make it count."

Ratchet smiled "I understand that, I suppose, that's why I became a medic, after all."

Sanji nodded "Yup. Now, where was I. When I met Luffy, the restaurant was being attacked. I got a few cuts and bruised ribs from that. I got punched through a couple walls a few days later, but that didn't really do much damage. The next time I really got injured was when Nami got sick. We were taking her to the islands only doctor, and got attacked by a huge herd of Lapahn." Seeing Ratchet's confusion he added "Really big, really aggressive, carnivorous rabbits, think Franky sized. Those stupid things ended up giving me a lot of broken bones, and a broken back, when they triggered an avalanche. Luckily, we met Chopper right after. He and his teacher got us good as new." Sanji frowned as he remember the old hag scaring the hell out of him, after he and Luffy tried to eat Chopper.

"In Alabasta we all got kind of beat up, though it was mostly exhaustion in the end. On Skypia, I got in a few fights, and that Bastard Enel electrocuted me several times. Later, in a fight with Admiral Aokiji, my leg was frozen, Chopper got us thawed out though. Took a lot of damage at Enis Lobby, got my shadow stolen by the Shichibukai Moria, as well as-"

"Wait!" Ratchet interrupted "Did you just say your shadow was _stolen_? How is that even possible?"

Sanji shrugged "Don't ask me, guy had a devil fruit power. I got my shadow back when Luffy beat Moria." Sanji's expression suddenly darkened "Then Kuma showed up. He tried to get us to give Luffy up, in exchange for the rest of our lives; we refused of course. All of us got taken out by just one attack. Only Zoro and I managed to stay conscious, but the damn moss-head knocked me out right after. When I came to, I found the fool heavily injured, surrounded by his own blood. He made a deal with Kuma to protect everyone, by taking all of Luffy's pain, exhaustion and injuries, built up after two major battles. And this was in addition to his own damage.

Ratchet stilled "He didn't mention anything about that."

Sanji shook his head, "He wouldn't. He's the kind of guy who will never mention his own injuries to most, unless they can be clearly seen. Don't worry though, Chopper knows about that stuff, he can keep Zoro healed. We ran into Kuma again, on Sabaody. All of us were sent to different islands, due to Kuma's power. We all spent the next two years training, after Luffy managed to send us a message through the paper."

Sanji stretched, shifting to lie on his back "After we met up again, I suffered a few incidents of blood loss, and got turned to stone briefly. I also nearly drowned a few times on the Fishman Island. And...I think that's about it."

Ratchet sighed, "Why do I get the feeling these injury explanations are only going to get worse?" he asked.

Sanji stood and patted the mechs arm sympathetically "Well, look on the bright side, no matter what happens to us all here, now you know we've probably survived far worse." Heading out the door he added "By the way, you might want to do Luffy last; he's certainly going to take the longest."


	11. Check ups Usopp

_Usopp check up_

"Um, hi. Sanji said it was my turn, so..." Usopp edged into the exam room, unsure of what was going to happen.

Ratchet noticed his anxiety "Don't worry," he assured "I'm just going to scan you, and ask some questions."

Usopp relaxed, "Oh, that's fine then. What did you want to ask?" Usopp shivered slightly as he felt the odd tingling of Ratchet's scan.

"Just tell me about any injuries you have had, or illnesses. Things like that."

Usopp sat at the edge of the table "Well, to be honest, I've probably been beaten the most out of the crew. I'm not as strong as the others, so I've been beaten up a lot. The worst injuries I've had would probably be when I was caught in an avalanche, and when I was electrocuted by that wanna-be god in Skypia."

Ratchet nodded "I believe your friend Sanji mentioned sustaining similar injuries."

Usopp nodded "Yeah, except I'm not a monster like those three, I can't really take that sort of thing." Usopp thought for a moment "I suppose I should mention the damage I take to my arm whenever I use one of my Impact Dials. And of course there was the Thriller Bark incident, and Kuma, where we were all nearly killed. He later separated us all, and I spent the next 2 years training to get stronger. Because of that, I took almost no injuries on the last island!" he said proudly.

"Good for you. It's always satisfying to be able to accomplish things on your own." Ratchet complimented "That's all I needed, would you mind sending in the next person?"

"Sure." Usopp agreed, hopping down "Would you mind if I talked to you later on? I'd like to learn more about this place. The more I can learn, the less of a burden I will be for everyone else."

Ratchet shook his head "You're not a burden to them at all, from what I've seen. And of course I wouldn't mind speaking with you later, provided no idiots manage to land themselves in my care."

_Franky check up_

"Yow, what a SUUPER lab!" Franky gazed around in fascination. Ironhide walked in behind the cyborg.

"And what are you doing in here?" Ratchet asked Ironhide "Usually you would be at the training grounds right now."

"Going there after this." came the gruff reply "Taking this guy with me, gonna see what he can do."

Franky grinned and struck a pose "Yow, when you're this super, you gotta take a chance to show off! See if those rookies can handle my style."

Ratchet snorted, gesturing to the table "Well, hurry up then. The sooner we get this finished, the sooner you two trigger-happy fools can get your afts out of my med-bay."

Ironhide leaned against the wall as Franky got settled in for his exam.

"Right, hold still while I scan you; while I'm at it, you can start giving me your injury history. Should be interesting" Ratchet told him, eyeing his mostly metal body.

Franky sagged "Not really fond of those memories. If you're gonna understand why I'm like this, you're gonna have to hear some of my past."

The two mechs exchanged looks, but stayed silent, waiting for Franky to start.

"I was born to pirates in South Blue, but when I was four, they dumped me on Water 7; it's an island in the Grand-Line, known for its shipwrights. A fishman shipwright by the name of Tom took me in. He taught me all he knew, and always told me to follow the path I believed in. Turned out, he was the one who built the ship the first pirate king used to conquer the Grand-Line."

Franky was tense as he stared off into space "When the government came to arrest him, he made a deal with them. If he could build a sea-train to connect the islands around Water 7, he would be given a full pardon and left alone. We all worked on it for years, me, Tom, and Iceburg; the other kid apprenticed under Tom. I also spent a lot of time building small battle-ships. They were going to be used to hunt sea-kings. When we finally finished the train, I was 26. Tom was finally going to get pardoned. But those damn marines didn't let that happen. They stole my ships and attacked the court-ship. They sentenced me to the Impell Down prison. But Tom, he...he..."

"He gave you his pardon." Ironhide growled, catching on.

"Yeah." Franky was shaking now, trying not to completely lose himself in his memories. "They knew Tom would protect me. He had raised us as his own sons, after all. I tried to stop them. I actually managed to break that bastard Spandam's face, before Iceburg stopped me. He didn't want to see us both taken away. When heard they were taking Tom away on the sea-train, I tried to stop it. In hindsight, trying to stop the train by standing on the rails in front of it, was probably not the best idea." Franky added, shaking his head ruefully.

Ratchet was once again twitching with the urge to tell the pirate off for his foolishness, but he could understand the desperation of trying to protect a loved one. Ironhide was likewise sympathetic, but his urge was more along the lines of finding this 'Spandam' and introducing him to some REAL firepower.

Franky held up one of his reconstructed arms "When I washed up at one of the scrap islands around Water 7, I was in so much pain that I could barely move. I could feel that I was dying, so I forced myself to get up. I was able to rebuild myself using the parts around me. By the time is was repaired enough to return, everyone believed I was dead."

Franky suddenly grinned "I came back, and took over all the backstreets; became the boss of Water 7's underworld. That way I could regulate the crime. I created the Franky family, we mostly went after bounties on pirates who came. I kept the crime in check, and took care of any outside threats. Actually came to blows with Luffy and the others, stole their money, which ended up funding the Thousand Sunny. She's the beauty we came in on."

Ratchet rolled his optics "Yes, yes. I'm sure she's a great ship, but we're getting off topic. Would you continue answering my question?"

"Sorry, my bad. Let's see, aside from having to rebuild myself in the first place, I've been shot, cut, and blown up once or twice. Got pretty injured on Thriller Bark, fighting a huge zombie giant. I assume you've already head mention of Kuma, suffice it to say, he kicked our asses. When we were separated, I accidentally blew up a lab-Who the hell includes a self-destruct button!- but that only blew off of my synthetic skin. I used the tech I found in another hidden lab to give myself an upgrade. Now I'm about 73% machine. Not many human parts left."

"You know," Ratchet interrupted "I've seen the occasional techno-organic species, though unlike them, your mechanical and organic parts do not seen to be molecularly bonded."

Franky shrugged "I make do with what I am. I built most of my body on my own, so I'm proud to call myself a cyborg. Besides, at least this way I'm still technically human, not some techno-organic."

Ratchet nodded, absorbed in his scan data "I've never seen anything like this." He admitted.


End file.
